<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fighter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543359">My Fighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, again dont read this, dont read, shitpost, thing i made for my friends as a joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequal nobody asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezzy/Minecraft hoe, Nezzy/Special K|K if you squint reaaaaallyyy hard, Nezzy/ZenZen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nez-chan is Distant.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suna hated seeing her friend so sad. Nez was so distant with her though, it was almost impossible to communicate. The only people she really talked with was Minecraft hoe, K, and of course, Zen. All of the attempts were fails. She thought to herself, "we are more similar than her and K-sama are, so how is she so open with K-sama?"</p>
<p>She tried asking K and Zen about what is going on with her, but K just shrugged. Zen on the other hand, gave her an angry expression and walked away. Only 2 people truly knew what was going on.</p>
<p>Zen-kun and Nez-chan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nez-chan is Angry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nez-chan."</p><p>"K-sama?"</p><p>It was a silent conversation between the two women, it was like they were reading eachother's minds.</p><p>When suddenly, K jumped and hugged her.</p><p>"Please Nez-chan... you're my second best friend, second to Zen. Please tell me what's going on, maybe I can help."</p><p>K knew she was known for being nosy, but this was serious.</p><p>Nez suddenly punched K in the face, knocking her back. K got up and started laughing a bit. Nez knew it was a bad idea to activate K's violent tendencies, but she was sick of her getting in everyone's business.</p><p>"FUCK OFF! IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"</p><p>K always had bloodlust in her mind. A simple <em>snap </em>could break it.</p><p>"Nez... that... was a mistake... of yours."</p><p>K started doing a combination of laughing and crying. Nez didn't see that as a good sign.</p><p>Nez ran away being thankful she didn't have to answer anything, but felt guilty on activating K's tendencies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nez-chan Has Had Enough.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nez-chan Has Had Enough.</p><p>She ran up to her husband Zen.</p><p>"Zen-kun... I'm in love with Minecraft hoe-senpai! I cannot bare to be with you anymore!"<br/><br/>Zen was heartbroken. His wife... this has to be a joke. Or a dream. Or both.</p><p>He didn't say anything. He ran out of the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nez-chan's Love...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zen has had enough. He walked up to Minecraft hoe, and made horrible scratches on his diamond surface. He screamed in agony. Then Zen pulled out a torch and burnt his handle. It was filled with agony, with Minecraft hoe crying the whole time. When Zen was finished, he took off the diamond head, and snapped the stick, then laid both parts on the ground.</p>
<p>When Nez saw his dead body the next morning, oh how it was a terrible sight to see.</p>
<p>She sobbed, laying down next to his body, and cried herself to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>